


Тимбилдинг

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Две "хищные птицы" решают познакомиться поближе.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Harleen Quinzel, Kate Kane/Renee Montoya
Kudos: 2





	Тимбилдинг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [team-building exercise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926427) by [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva). 



— Подожди… — Дина покинула укрытие, — так какие у тебя способности?

— Чего? — недоумевающе спросила Харли.

— Разве не все в этой команде обладают талантами? — Дина оглянулась на пустую комнату. — Хелена занимается стрельбой, у меня есть Крик Канарейки, а Рене — детектив… — она выдержала паузу. — И, мне кажется, встречается она тоже с детективом. Только имени её я не знаю.

— Погоди-ка, Монтойя — чья-то подружка? — Харли всплеснула руками. — О-о, не могу дождаться, чтобы познакомиться с её пассией и рассказать пару историй о Рене. А ты её встречала?

— Лично — нет. Всё, что я знаю — это то, что у неё рыжие волосы и что она, предположительно, придёт в мою синагогу.

— В которую? В храме Бней-Сара кормят лучшими обедами в Шаббат, но к ним нельзя с гиенами и…

Дина подняла руки, жестом прося Харли замолчать.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, ты уходишь от моего вопроса. Каковы твои способности?

— А твои?

Дина закатила глаза и рассмеялась.

— Боже… Я использую Крик Канарейки — это сверхзвуковой крик, с помощью которого можно разбить стекло, — она скрестила руки на груди, — и даже убить.

— Напомни мне никогда не водить тебя в "Западню", — подмигнула ей Харли.

— А ты планировала встречаться со мной? — Дина растерянно моргнула.

Харли начала краснеть и тараторить, путаясь в словах:

— Нет… в смысле, с твоими силами это было бы… то есть, не то, что я хочу пойти с тобой на свидание, но…

— Так хочешь или нет?

— Да. Но вернёмся к теме разговора. У меня нет такой силы, как у тебя, просто… со мной произошли странные мутации, которые сделали меня сильнее или вроде того.

— Тоже сойдёт, — Дина пожала плечами.


End file.
